El Otro Lado
by MookieRoo
Summary: Beck sufre una crisis y nos llevará en un paseo por sus pensamientos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué lo llevó a ese estado? -Beckcentric- ONLY SPANISH - ENGLISH VERSION COMING SOON


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Estoy del otro lado.<p>

De eso no tengo duda. Me siento completamente desconectado de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor; miro, siento, estoy... pero no estoy.

La vida se ha convertido en un suceso de hechos pasajeros, automáticos y sin importancia.

Despierto, abro los ojos, miro al techo. Es metálico, distinto a otros techos, a los que me acompañaron durante casi toda la vida; a veces los extraño.

Giro a mi derecha y veo el reloj, son las cinco de la mañana, aún está oscuro afuera. Hay un sublime silencio, es decir, el ruido de los autos es casi inexistente, el mundo moderno está quieto, pero los pájaros cantan, un par de perros aúllan, mis peces nadan en esa agua sucia que ya emite un nauseabundo olor, pero la verdad no me importa, no pienso hacer nada para arreglarlo.

Miro nuevamente al techo, tiene una mancha negra, lleva ahí meses, sucedió mientras Jade y yo fumábamos un porro, disfrutábamos tener sexo cuando volábamos. Los sentidos se agudizan, cada toque se sentía más adentro, traspasaba le piel y hasta podíamos imaginarlo llegando al hueso.

En realidad puedes imaginar cualquier cosa. Me gustaba ver sus pupilas dilatarse y ese azul tornarse gris mientras se expandía y cubría el blanco de sus ojos, era una visión extraña pero me excitaba. Sabía que estaba en el punto máximo, donde podía creer que significaba algo más que un cuerpo para ella, donde podía pensar que me amaba, que su toque no era un simple pretexto para satisfacer una urgencia física.

La mancha nació de un descuido, veía en cámara lenta como ella inhalaba el humo cerraba los ojos casi poniéndolos en blanco y echaba su cuello para atrás justo antes de exhalar. Mi cuerpo respondía, verla así me excitaba, me aceleraba, quería tenerla, quería hacerla mía, por lo menos así, físicamente, porque ella nunca fue mía, nunca me dio su corazón para cuidar.

De un momento a otro estaba ya sobre ella, la besaba desesperadamente, la necesitaba. No me fijé que todavía tenía el porro en la mano y que lo había soltado sobre el cobertor.

Nos dimos cuenta del accidente cuando empezó a oler fuerte a quemado, el humo llenaba la casa rodante y la mancha negra nacía en mi techo.

Entre los dos tomamos, no sé cómo, la pecera y la volteamos sobre la cama, el fuego se apagó.

En nuestra inconsciencia veíamos revolotear a mis viejos peces mientras morían por la falta de agua. Estábamos embobados y ellos desesperados, perdiendo movilidad; sus bocas abriéndose y cerrándose con desesperación, sus pequeños pechos inflándose y desinflándose hasta que sus aleteos terminaron y quedaron quietos.

La cama chorreaba el agua maloliente, el humo seguía concentrado en la parte superior de la van y nosotros ahí, sin cruzar palabra, sin vernos, idiotizados con la pecera de cristal en mano.

Tal vez fue ahí que las cosas empezaban a perder importancia.

La alarma suena marcando las 5:30AM, es hora de levantarse, entrar a casa y tomar un baño corto, vestirme y salir para comprar un café y hacer la ruta de todos lo días; recoger a Jade en su hogar para llevarla a la escuela.

La ducha es fría, odio el agua caliente en las mañanas, odio ver el vapor llenar el cuarto de baño, odio perderme bajo el chorro de agua, pero eso hago ahora mismo. Fijo la mirada en la losa blanca que cubre las paredes, en la estantería justo en frente mío, en la que están las botellas de shampoo y acondicionador, donde está el jabón ensopado que pronto pasara por mi cuerpo creando esa capa suave y resbalosa, esa que hacia sentir sus manos aún más suaves sobre mi piel.

El contraste de nuestros cuerpos me encantaba, ella tan blanca, pálida, yo tan moreno. Juntarnos bajo el agua asimilaba a la vainilla y el chocolate.

"Swirl, swirl, swirl."

…Maldito Netflix.

Ella odia el agua fría, para Jade el baño debe quemar, transformar su piel a un color rosado, por eso siempre tomaba el lugar de la ducha donde el agua pega directo en la espalda y yo permanecía casi afuera. Ella era una pared entre el agua y mi pecho, pero no importaba, ella se ocupaba de lavar mi cuerpo, yo me encargaba de ensuciar el suyo, de llenarla de moretones.

Su piel es tan sensible, aruñarla apenas le dejaba huellas, líneas rojas por toda su espalda, marcas de mis dedos sobre sus senos mordidas en su cuello, en sus piernas.

Nada era fácil bajo el agua, pero era apasionante, tomarla por la cola y presionarla contra mi cuerpo, levantar de a poco su pierna hasta que ella tomará la iniciativa y la acomodara abrazando mi espalda, siempre manteniendo la otra en el piso para mantener el equilibrio y no resbalar.

Hacerle el amor en la ducha era excitante, se veía obligada a aferrarse a mi cuerpo, a moverse conmigo, a dejarme sujetarla con fuerza. Me lastimaba el cuello con sus uñas, mordía mi brazo tratando de dejar la ansiedad salir, evitando sonidos que despertarían a mis padres, que nos delatarían y nos traerían problemas.

Terminar era lo mejor para mi, podía hacerlo sobre su cuerpo, marcarla, hacerla mía, aunque sea de esa manera... lo era. A ella no le importaba, el agua lavaría pronto todo rastro, volvería a estar limpia... libre... de mi.

Cierro la ducha y me visto en el mismo cuarto de baño antes de salir para mi casa rodante.

Me coloco la espuma en las manos y la deslizo por mi cara, realizo el movimiento con la afeitadora de atrás hacia adelante en mi cuello, de arriba hacia abajo en mi rostro. Lo hago sin siquiera mirarme con claridad en el espejo, pierdo mi vista en un punto y hago borrosa la mirada, me pierdo, me corto… pero no me duele, no lo suficiente como para molestarme... no lo suficiente como para que me importe.

Limpio mi cara con abundante agua. Me arregló el pelo y lo desarreglo lo suficiente para parecer casual, para parecer rebelde, aunque de eso no tengo nada; aparento ser el chico malo, pero soy todo lo contrario.

Soy el que nunca le metería los cuernos a su novia, el que no reprobaría así lo intentara, soy el amigo de todos, el que aguanta las boberías de su familia y el que perdona a su mejor amigo de la infancia por haberse acostado con su novia mientras habían terminado temporalmente. Soy el maldito chico estrella. Pero eso ya no importa.

Tomo las llaves de mi auto y me pongo el cinturón. Es un reflejo, debería quitármelo, correr más riesgos, ser más... impredecible.

Enciendo el motor y emprendo mi camino; la radio comienza a sonar, ese disco de Led Zeppelin que escuchábamos la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones, toca esa canción.

Fue una noche rara, incompleta de esas que quisieras repetir para cambiar todo y hacerlo bien. La llevé al mirador, ambos estábamos nerviosos, no sabíamos que hacer o que decir, no lo hicimos, no mencionamos palabra alguna.

Empezamos con los besos tiernos, las caricias delicadas, los simples toques de nuestras partes íntimas aún sobre la ropa. No la perdimos toda, es más yo no perdí nada de la mía, de la suya únicamente removí sus bragas. Fuimos torpes.

Yo quería recostarla, no me imaginaba otra posición más cómoda para ella. Nos trasladamos al asiento trasero y tomamos posición; el acto fue rápido, doloroso, ambos inexpertos, yo apresurado y precoz. Nos tomó tiempo acostumbrarnos, descubrirnos, saber cuales cosas nos daban más placer, a sincronizar nuestros cuerpos.

Dos años después nos conocemos de memoria, tocarla no le provoca la misma reacción, si acaso le provoca alguna. Sabe lo que haré, sabe como se siente mi piel sobre la suya, sabe que hacer para hacerme desearla, para prender mi cuerpo y es que es así... soy como un coche.

Ella coloca la llave en el encendedor, presiona mis cambios y me pone en marcha, comienza a manejarme, va subiendo de velocidad y luego se detiene, la llevé al lugar que quería, me apaga y se marcha. Pero eso tampoco importa ya.

Llego a la cafetería a comprar un par de cafés, el mismo lugar de todos los días, el favorito de Jade.

Negro con dos de azúcar, simple, para ella. Capuchino para mi, con crema y sin azúcar; lo mismo de siempre, al mismo precio de siempre, con la misma cajera de siempre a la que le regalo la misma sonrisa de siempre... es irrelevante.

Vuelvo a tomar mi camino en piloto automático hasta llegar su casa, ya ni presto atención al tiempo o al tráfico, no hago un sólo esfuerzo por apurarme.

Sin duda es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la hicieron y rompieron el molde, es simplemente perfecta.

Amo sus labios rojos, sus ojos azules, su falta de color; idolatro su figura soñada, esa que asemeja un reloj de arena; amo su rebeldía y su estupidez, porque sólo alguien tan idiota es capaz de ocultarse bajo tanta apatía. Sin embargo eso amo de ella, su sarcasmo, la ironía de amar a alguien que necesita constantemente que se le dé cariño pero se abstiene de devolverlo, ni siquiera por un segundo puede entregarse emocionalmente, al menos no conmigo. Pero eso no importa.

Sube al auto, lleva puestos unos pantalones ajustados negros, sus botas rojas, un top negro y su chaqueta de cuero negra. La chica mala y ella no sólo lo aparenta, lo es.

Me saluda con un beso cortado, sencillo, un reflejo del estatus que tiene conmigo, mi novia, pero no lo siente, no lo desea, es un simple impulso, es la costumbre, así como lo es el cerrar la puerta y colocarse el cinturón. Yo sigo mi rutina, retomo el volante y manejo a la escuela.

El camino es tranquilo, como siempre, mi café reposa en el orificio del asiento, como siempre, ella mientras tanto bebe el suyo, como siempre y ojea las notas para el examen de hoy. No hablamos, no compartimos un momento, en este instante no soy nada más que su chofer designado.

Veo un puesto libre en el parqueadero y hago una maniobra brusca para entrar, riego su café, ella se molesta, pega un grito con un insulto. Al parecer soy demasiado tonto, no me fijo, no tengo cuidado, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Sus palabras se vuelven borrosas, así las siento en mis oídos, son sólo sonidos sin sentido, pero no puedo dejar de darle la razón internamente… no me importa.

Sale furiosa del auto y lanza la puerta, si no fuera mi novia le pasaría factura de las veces que tuve que reponer piezas para componerla. Ella es así, física, iracunda, emocionalmente explosiva pero con todo esto y a pesar de que deja salir muy bien muchos sentimientos, el amor es el único que no sabe como expresar, nunca se lanza por amor, nunca. Todo es yo, yo, yo… y ella, ella, ella… ya no me importa.

Nos sentamos en clase, Jade elige tomar un asiento muy lejos de mi, está molesta, quiere su espacio, pero no se da cuenta… mientras más lejos está, mejor observo.

No puede disimular, se muere por verla, lo intenta pero no lo logra.

Tori está sentada una fila a su izquierda y un puesto más adelante, yo estoy al otro extremo y muy atrás, lo veo todo, es tan evidente.

Jade suspira, la mira y suspira.

Deja su mirada fija en su cuello, en realidad en el cabello que lo cubre, pero apuesto que en ese momento imagina que lo hace a un lado para poder besarlo… toca sus propios labios con las yemas de sus dedos suavemente, los recorre y sonríe, acaba de recordar algo, esconde ese gesto apoyando la mano en su mejilla y luego pasa la misma por su cabellera, acomodando lo que no está desacomodado, escondiendo lo que no puede esconder, pensando lo que no debería pensar… al menos mientras conservamos nuestro estatus.

Eso, el estatus… ¿qué soy yo para ella?

Una conveniencia. Soy el que la recoge en la mañana, el que le lleva el desayuno, el que la cuida en la escuela, le lleva los libros si los olvida, el que la ayuda a estudiar, el que la lleva de vuelta a casa, el que le da su espacio, espacio que usa para enamorarse de Tori y luego, soy el imbécil que vuelve a repetirlo todo al día siguiente.

Estatus… novio.

¿Qué es Tori para ella?

Al principio, me gustaría creer que no era nada, pero eso no es verdad, desde el momento que pisó esta escuela se convirtió en su primer objetivo.

Tardes, días y meses la escuché odiarla, pero ¿quién pone tanta atención a alguien que odia? ¿Quién está tan pendiente de que hace y que no? ¿Quién se preocupa por ella cuando un chico quiere jugar con sus sentimientos y tomarle el pelo? ¿Quién piensa tanto y con tanta pasión en alguien que detesta?

Debí entenderlo entonces, pero no podía, ignoraba la verdad, eso me cegaba. Debí saberlo la primera vez que al hacerle el amor ella reaccionó como nunca lo había hecho, tuvo un orgasmo, el primero. Lo supe porque fue distinto, porque el calor que subió a su rostro la pintó de otro color, le dio un brillo único, sus gemidos eran sentidos, su excitación era nueva, pero yo había hecho lo mismo de siempre, la había desnudado como siempre, la había tocado como siempre, la había penetrado como siempre, la diferencia era que ella tenía a alguien nuevo en mente, la diferencia era que mientras yo le hacía el amor a su cuerpo, Tori poseía su ser, la hacía suya… ella nunca fue mía.

Mucho tiempo pasó de eso, las únicas veces que Jade terminaba en el punto más alto era cuando fumábamos, se dejaba ir, por eso nos acostumbramos a volar y echar un polvo. A mi me encantaba, pero yo todavía era ignorante, ella lo tenía claro, necesitaba desconectarse de la persona con la que estaba, pensar en Tori, embriagarse en ella.

Entiendo ahora por qué al fumar ponía sus ojos en blanco, la invocaba, la imaginaba, la sentía cuando mis manos la tocaban, cuando mis labios la besaban, cuando mis embestidas la llenaban… yo me convertía en quién ella necesitaba, pero yo desaparecía.

Y un día sucedió, dejamos de hacerlo, perdimos intimidad, perdimos contacto. Debí saberlo… ya no me necesitaba, porque la tenía a ella.

Fui a buscarla hace un par de días, como muchas veces no contestó, pero su auto estaba afuera de su casa, había una luz parpadeante en su ventana.

Entré, caminé sin hacer ruido, sabía que se enfadaría si la asustaba, así que evite provocar sonido alguno.

Al acercarme a su pieza escuchaba el ruido del televisor, me imaginé que estaba viendo alguna película y justo estaba en la escena de sexo. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que era perfecto, me sería más fácil tratar de incitarla, pero no… no era la televisión la que emitía esos sonidos… eran ellas.

Paré por un segundo en el portal hasta entender lo que sucedía y retrocedí escondiéndome tras el marco de la puerta.

Tragué saliva sin creer lo que pasaba, ¿quién diablos estaba tirándose a mi novia? Pero la respuesta llegó un segundo después cuando ella exclamó su nombre de la manera más excitante que había escuchado en mi vida, nunca dijo así mi nombre… jamás.

Sus cuerpos eran uno sólo entre las sombras que creaba la luz de ese aparato que iluminaba la habitación, lo suficiente como para verlo todo.

Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, Jade embestía sobre Tori con un ritmo malditamente excitante.

Estaban completamente desnudas. Mi novia sujetada del respaldar de la cama para ejercer más fuerza y presión, mi ex-amiga tomándola con una mano de la cintura y con la otra abrazándola del cuello mientras repetía a gritos su nombre. Jade se lo suplicaba, Tori la complacía.

Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, ambas perdían el control en la pasión.

Tori terminó primero, se estremecía bajo el cuerpo de mi chica que continuaba forzándose contra el suyo, arremetiendo sin parar y entonces Tori exclamó:

—Te amo…

Lo dijo entre gemidos, entre respiraciones descontroladas. En ese momento algo en Jade cambió, la miró con dulzura, la besó, reposó su frente sobre la de ella, cerró sus ojos y arremetió hasta el momento que llegó al orgasmo.

Temblaba, se soltaba de la cama y se dejaba caer sobre su amante.

—Te amo Tori… como a nada en este mundo… te amo.

"Como nada en este mundo."

Lo entendí todo entonces, se amaban, eso había tomado su tiempo.

Empezó con una mirada, siguió con una preocupación, con un favor, con un gesto despreocupado, con un halago; pasó finalmente a un beso, siguió con otro y otro, empezaron las caricias, las citas a escondidas con excusas de hacer la tarea, de cumplir con los pedidos de Sikowitz. Pero eso ya no importa.

En ese momento me marché, no necesitaba saber más, escuchar más, ver más, nada importaba. Ni siquiera voltear una mesa, romper todas sus cosas, gritarles y revelar su engaño me importaba, nada volvió a importar.

Ahora mismo están ahí, en el corredor, cerca del casillero de esa maldita media Latina que vino a retorcer mi existencia.

Se miran… se ríen… ya ni siquiera lo disimulan, seguro y tuvieron algo hace poco, tal vez en el armario del conserje, tal vez en el baño del segundo piso al que no va nadie o detrás del Caja Negra. Pero qué importa, qué le importa a Jade que esos fueran nuestros lugares, qué importa si ahí teníamos recuerdos… ellas se encargaron de reemplazarlos con los suyos... ya nada les importa.

Tengo unas ganas incontrolables de abofetear a Tori, el único deseo que he tenido en días. Dejar su cara hinchada, roja, marcada con la forma de mis dedos, magullar su pómulo con el metal de mi anillo; espero que sangre, que deje una señal, que su ojo se inflame por el contacto de mi mano, esa mano que recorrió el cuerpo de Jade primero, que desnudó su piel, que dejó rasguños en su espalda.

Ya lo sé, golpear a una mujer es de cobardes, pero también lo es robarse una novia. Estamos a mano.

Jade me odiará, pero que importa, no me ama, da lo mismo.

Andre vendrá a golpearme, pero se encontrará con otro puño. Estoy seguro de que él sabe lo que esta sucediendo, Tori es su mejor amiga, que se vayan los dos al diablo.

¿Cat? Cat no importa… que puede hacerme esa diminuta criatura, llorará y se esconderá.

Y Robbie, seguramente lo disfrutará, lo ocultará con indignación, pero yo sé que le dará placer, Rex sabrá decir exactamente lo que él siente y sé que no será un reclamo.

¿Y qué pasa si me expulsan?

…Absolutamente nada. Sacaré mi título dando un examen y seguiré un camino que aún no me importa.

Estoy del otro lado. Estoy solo, vacío, perdido y lo único que me recuerda que estoy vivo aún es este deseo… la odio.

Me acerco hacia ellos, Tori me sonríe con culpa, lo veo en sus ojos. Seguramente me miraba así antes, pero no supe reconocerlo, ignoraba todo esto. Le regreso la sonrisa, soy mejor actor, ellas no sospechan de mi.

Miro con ansias su mejilla, la haré mía, jamás sentirá un toque así, jamás lo esperaría de mi… y eso… eso importa, es excitante.

A la final, su cara sanará, pero la marca que dejaré adentro, en su mente, en su corazón, esa… esa no cicatrizará nunca.

Estiro y contraigo los dedos de mi mano, los preparo; dejo mi maleta en el piso y tomo posición, intento no ser amenazante pero ya lo dije, no esperan esto de mi.

Sonrío honestamente por una última vez, me alegra hacer esto, me satisface. ¡Qué importa si no salgo vivo, qué importa si me meten preso, que importa si mis amigos se vuelven finalmente mis enemigos… lo único que importa es tener mi venganza!

Y así, tomo fuerza, me impulso, levanto mi mano y…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Muajaja. ¿Les gustó? Sí es así pueden dejar un ":)" si lo odiaron pueden dejar un ":(" o sus palabras mandándome al diablo… lo que quieran.**

**Gracias por leer. ¡ADIOR!**


End file.
